Environmental sound or environmental noise has a burdensome or harmful effect on human beings, depending on the sound level. Measures to avoid environmental noise are usually preceded by surveys that include mapping of noise pollution and computation of the number of human beings affected by environmental noise. Such mapping of the noise pollution is also advised in a European Guideline 2002/49/EG relating to the rating and tackling of environmental noise.
Capture and mapping of environmental sound in current practice is complex and effected only sporadically. Capture operations may be performed at fixed intervals of time (e.g., every 5 years), and are undertaken at representative places over a prescribed period. Instead of extensive measurement of environmental sound, computations or estimations are predominantly used. In this context, special sources of emission (e.g., traffic routes) are used and the effect thereof on the environment extrapolated (e.g., taking account of buildings and other obstacles). Such computation or estimation has numerous associated disadvantages. Among other things, by nature, such computation or estimation does not take account of frequenting of traffic routes depending on season or time of day.
At special sites (e.g., airports), continuous measurements are taken at static measuring devices, but these are likewise performed only at representative places on the airport premises.
Overall, such mapping of environmental sound is limited to a few measuring devices at discontinuous measurement times.